


When Twilight Calls

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I promise, M/M, This isn't sad, and maybe another line somewhere near the end, i also posted the chorus at the end, i love this song so much and got an akiryu idea from it, if you like vocaloid you might recognize the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: One boy with blond hair, the other with jet black hair. Always together, until they have to be apart
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 20





	When Twilight Calls

“Come on. It’s getting darker. We gotta go faster!” 

“I’m goin’ as fast as I can! I can’t run as fast as you!” 

As the two children ran across the sand of the beach, the one with raven hair suddenly tripped and landed hard on the sand. The harshness of the sand made the young raven start sniffling, with large tears starting to well in his eyes. The other young boy ran to the raven’s side, and helped him up. 

“It’s okay! Don’t cry! You’re gunna be fine!” the young brunet boy said, helping his friend up and brushing the sand off of him. The raven sniffled again and wiped his eyes. The brunet smiled brightly as he and the raven started to walk. Sure it wasn’t as fast, but neither of them wanted to trip again. As they walked, the young raven was watching the sunset, when he suddenly saw a figure start to rise up from the ground in front of it. He stopped walking and the brunet stopped as well, wondering why his friend had stopped. He followed his friend’s gaze, and watched as the figure started to walk towards them. 

“Akira…? Who is that?” 

“I...I don’t know, Ryuji. We really need to leave.” 

But the two young boys were rooted to the spot. The figure seemed to float over to them. It was a man. He had wide, bloodshot eyes, pointed ears, and a long nose.

“Ah. So the two chosen ones finally decide to grace me with their presence?” 

“Who...Who are you?” Ryuji asked. 

“And what do you mean by ‘chosen ones’?” Akira asked. 

“You may call me Igor. I am the one who has been waiting for you two for quite some time now. Come now. Stay here on this beach, and I will guide you to your true destinies,” Igor explained. Upon hearing that, both Akira and Ryuji’s eyes widened in fear. Both of them turned, and quickly started running again, Ryuji holding tightly onto Akira’s hand, just in case. 

Once they were a ways away from the beach, they slowed to walking towards the castle. 

“Do you want me to get someone to walk you home?” Akira asked as they walked. 

“Yeah. That way my ma won’t worry about me,” Ryuji said, “Will you get yelled at for being out?” 

“Probably,” Akira giggled. The two made their way to the castle, and went inside. A maid saw them, and quickly left the room. A few moments later, Akira’s parents rushed over to them. Akira’s mother scolded the two for being out so late, especially with how young they were. The two boys apologized for being out so late, said their goodbyes to each other, and Akira’s mother had a guard walk Ryuji home.  
~~~

His special ringtone pulled him out of his sleep. 

“Hello?” he answered groggily. 

“How late did you stay up last night, my Prince?” Ryuji teased

“Late enough. Can’t help it. I’m always wide awake at night. It’s weird. It sometimes feels like the moon is calling to me. So, I’ll just sit out on my balcony and look up at the night sky for hours,” Akira said, yawning again. 

“You need to get to bed earlier,” Ryuji scolded slightly. 

“Says the boy who’s half asleep every time the sun finally sets,” Akira teased back. 

“Not my fault, man. My energy just kinda…..fades once the sun sets. You know how you said you feel the moon callin’ to you? I kinda understand that, but, instead of the moon, it’s with the sun,” Ryuji said. 

“Really?” Akira asked, sitting up in his bed as he stretched. “Do you think it’s because you dyed your hair blond?” he teased. 

“Aw, hell no! I ain’t jokin’! I really do feel like it’s calling me.. Do you think that these things have a meaning? If we feel these things?” Ryuji said softly. 

“I….don’t know. Who’s to say, really. Anyways, I’m getting up now. Usual place?” Akira asked as he got out of bed. 

“Usual place. You don’t think we’ll run into that guy again, do you? He’s so creepy!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“I hope not. Yet, it always seems that he comes to us for whatever reason. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Akira said.

“Alright. I’ll see you,” Ryuji said. The two hung up, and started to get ready to meet each other.  
~~~

“He’s here again,” Ryuji muttered, scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

“When isn’t he around us?” Akira sighed, laying his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. Igor walked over to the two. Ryuji closed his eyes in annoyance. Akira took his head off of Ryuji’s shoulder, and backed away slightly, getting closer to the basket. He knew exactly what was coming. 

3, 2, 1….

“Alright, that’s it! What do you want from us?! Everytime we’re together, you always show up like a damn stalker! What the hell can we do to make you go away from us?!” Ryuji exploded, turning to Igor as he did so. 

“Hm, for now, perhaps just a small piece of food?” Igor suggested. Akira was taken aback slightly. Igor’s voice was….different. It wasn’t deep, like he had been used to. 

“Hell no!” Ryuji exclaimed. He started to stand up, wanting to punch Igor, but Akira quickly put his hand on Ryuji’s arm. 

“Juji, it’s alright. If it means he’ll leave us alone after this, I’ll just give him something small,” Akira reasoned in a gentle tone. Ryuji closed his eyes again and sighed. Akira reached into the basket, and pulled out a small brioche. He stood up and handed it to Igor. “Could you please leave us alone now?” he asked. Instead, Igor took the brioche, and gave Akira a look. Akira sighed, and he and Igor walked away from Ryuji. Ryuji kept his eyes on them, just in case Igor tried anything. 

“Thank you, noble Prince. To repay your generosity, I’ll tell you a secret about you and that boy,” he said. 

“A secret. About us?” Akira asked. 

“Yes. Tell me, young Prince. Do you ever feel as if a certain thing is calling you? Either of you?” he asked. Akira’s eyes widened. He looked over at Ryuji, then back at Igor. 

“What’s your game, here? How do you know that about us?” he asked. 

“It’s no game. You and that boy over there are quite special, and your presences have been missing for quite some time. Your predecessors are ready to move on, and it is time for you two to step up,” Igor explained. 

“What are you talking about?” Akira asked. 

“You. You feel the moon calling to you, yes? That is only normal. You are missing from her. The sun who calls your friend is missing from him. You, young prince, are the new Moon God. Your friend over there, he is the new Sun God. You were both placed here on Earth to be raised until you were ready to come to your new positions of power. There were….certain things that prevented you both from being raised by your birth parents. When you were both brought here, it was explained that they were foster parents to you both. They would have to say goodbye to you when the time was right. That time is soon approaching. You will both be eighteen in one week. That night, I will come back for the both of you. You should both be prepared,” Igor explained. 

“W-Wait. Hold on. I have questions,” Akira said, trying to take in the information he had just been given. “The whole reason why I gave you that is because your voice is different. It’s usually deeper. So, my first question is why,” Akira asked. 

“There was a fake going around as me. I know for a fact he approached you both many times before now. Had he managed to convince you to go to your positions early, you both would not have been ready. Your celestial powers would have overwhelmed you both, and you both would die before becoming immortal again,” Igor explained. 

“Again?” Akira asked. 

“As I have said, you and that boy are not of this world. You are celestial beings who will return to your places in one week,” Igor explained. 

“Will….will we still be able to see each other?” Akira asked softly. He and Ryuji had only been dating for a couple of months. Not to mention that they had been inseparable ever since they met each other. 

“But of course. Every morning and every evening. Whichever time it is, after a while, one will go and rest while the other watches over. At night, it will be you. During the day, it will be him. When you two are together, it will create what everyone else sees as sunrise and sunset,” Igor explained. 

“Why didn’t our parents tell us about this?” Akira asked. 

“They were instructed not to when given you twoIt could’ve caused problems, especially with the fake going around,” Igor said. 

“Last question for right now. Can I….tell him all of this? It involves him, and if we only have a week, then, I need to,” Akira said. 

“Of course. I just thought to tell you first, as you were kind enough to share just a small bite with me,” Igor explained. “I shall see you both in one week, on the night of your eighteenth birthdays.” With that, Igor seemed to fade away until he was completely gone. After Akira got over his shock, he went back over to Ryuji and sat down. 

“What was that all about?” Ryuji asked as Akira laid his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“He told me a lot. Something you need to know, too. And...before you say anything, he wouldn’t have a reason to lie. He even picked up on something we’ve only told each other,” Akira said softly. 

“What’re you talking about?” Ryuji asked, putting his arm around Akira, holding him closer. Akira took a deep breath.

“There’s a lot to tell you…”  
~~

A couple hours later, Akira and Ryuji were still at the beach. They had moved their stuff so they could sit against the cliff and watch the ocean.

“So, you’re telling me that in one week, our lives are going to change drastically. Just because we’re turning eighteen,” Ryuji said. 

“Well, technically, we’re going back to our real lives. But, yeah. You got the gist of it,” Akira sighed. 

“And we’ll only be able to be with each other for sunrise and sunset. Are you kidding me?!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“Twice a day, every day,” Akira said, trying to stay positive. He took Ryuji’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “It’s not like we’re going to be leaving each other forever. We’ll still be together. And there are also days where there will be eclipses.” 

“What are we even supposed to prepare? He didn’t tell you that?” Ryuji asked. 

“No, not really. The way I’m taking it is telling our parents we know, then getting as much rest and time together as we can,” Akira said. Ryuji started to squeeze his hand tightly, and Akira laid his head on Ryuji’s shoulder again, and stared at the ocean. 

“Juji?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, my Prince.”  
~~~

A year had passed since their eighteenth birthday. 

Every sunrise and sunset, two celestial beings meet with each other and hold hands, not wanting to let the other go for even a second. However, it always ended the same way, one of them so tired from their position, and having to leave to go and rest for the next one. It took them a while to get used to it, but once they had, it was now a piece of cake to go through the motions. 

They say that, if you’re lucky and listen real close, on a certain beach near a castle, you’ll hear two very faint voices sing the incantation they had used to go to their real homes.

“Let’s divide the twilight between the two of us.”

“I’ll be the daytime.”

“I’ll be the nighttime.”

“When we hold hands we make a beautiful orange sky.”


End file.
